CVC 5: Overdrive
CVC 5: Overdrive '''(stylized as '''CVC 5: OvΣrdrivΣ) is the first series of Chapter VIII and the fifth installment of CVC series. Trivia & Discussions * It is confirmed that City was the flamethrower guy. * The icon mentioned at the ending of the sixth series of Chapter VII was Civic. * City will return in this series followed by the story on how he was able to escape at the nuclear power plant explosion. * Overdrive refers to City's current ability followed by his temper. * It is confirmed that CR-V wants Ms. Shasha to be her wife. Although, they are considering themselves as lovers. * This is the first time to have a romantic love scene in the series. * Mobilio saves City in a minute before the acid reaches his inner body. * City's new weapon and ability were reflected when his acid starts to contaminate his whole body. * Ertiga reappears in this series to continue the battle against Ser Vanz in the next series of Chapter VIII. Plot The flamethrower guy which was revealed as City returns and finds out that Legend betrays them but after of that something happened that will lead to their new perspective. Synopsis The series starts when CR-V & Sha-sha moves out to find Ser Vanz. While searching, Ms. Shasha sudden realizes that CR-V was not beside him. She turns around and saw that he was standing and thinking something about. "Is there something wrong? We can talk about this later but for now. We need to find Ser Vanz." Ms.Shasha says to CR-V. CR-V speaks up and tells that he has something to say about her. Ms.Shasha asks that if he loves her. CR-V admits and he already wants him to become his wife soon. Ms. Shasha approaches him and kissed each other and admits that she is ready for it. They both lied down and making love each other forgetting their task to find Ser Vanz. At the present, Ser Vanz is heading to meet the RoveR but suddenly a blade hurls out beside him. He turns around and saw Civic which means he was traced after the accidental death of Mobilio. Civic provokes that he can only choose one either surrendering the black shard or die. Ser Vanz tells that the shard must return to the owner which was Velar and explains that he met him and promised to return it as a consequence for his son. Civic thinks that he is done about lying after executing Mobilio for being desperate. "It was an accident, Believe it or not. I just want the black shard and not to kill him." '' Ser Vanz says to Civic explaining about Mobilio's death. After his explanation, Ser Vanz realizes that there is someone behind him and he turns around seeing City in a new form. "''No more ifs and butts, No more explanation and lastly, we're done with the renegades. Civic already told you the choices so now. Let's get this over with. Vanz" City says to Ser Vanz before initiating a handicap battle. Ser Vanz quickly dodges the flames expelled through City's built-in flamethrower and blinks out in the distance. Civic shows up behind and attack turning into a sword battle-like while City tries to distract Ser Vanz by his flames. The scenes zoom in City's eye and zoom out in the day back where he reveals himself to Civic. Previously, Civic surprised when he finds out that the flamethrower guy was City confirming that he survived at the power plant explosion. City lunges down to him and tells that the Brio twins save him and being recreated by Mobilio. Vios was very happy to see that he was still alive as he was being hopeless after the incident. "To be honest, w''ithout Mobilio. I'm still dead even though the Brio twins saved me." City says to Civic telling that he was thankful to Mobilio. Mobilio approaches Civic & Vios to explain what happens next when City sacrifices himself to save them. Back when City was being scalded by the steam, Brio & Maze approaches behind and quickly saves City upon his death. While escaping, Brio reminds City to prevent expelling his acid abilities as he was being exposed to much from heat but City falls asleep after suffering a lot of pain in his body. At Mobilio's hideout, The Brio twins try to recover City's damage as the acid starts to exposed. Being hopeless, They decided to get some help to their leader, Mobilio by helping him to escape. After a successful escape of Mobilio, He rushed into the hideout and quickly cure City as the acid was already contaminating his whole body. Having no choice, He injected himself to make a syringe and injects to City as the acid absorbs in preventing to cause City's death. In one minute, He made City back with a new improvised weapon. Mobilio moves out along with the Brio twins leaving City at the hideout. Back in the present, Civic was amazed about Mobilio's greatness that he wasn't expected. All of them gather each other to make a plan for a new beginning. The scenes zoom back in City's eye while having a battle against Ser Vanz. Civic got knocked out after a failed "The CVC Slash" to Ser Vanz taking advantage of a one versus one fight in a bit. City outbursts by releasing flames all over his body and attacks Ser Vanz in an intense fight. Upon expelling a fireball attack, Ser Vanz makes a move to negate it wherein he throws his sword to distract City and takes advantage by shoving him down. "''I had enough, City. You let me do this so I~" '' An unfinished line Ser Vanz says to City before Civic shows behind and slices his back. Ser Vanz tries to ease the pain but City is not done with him. He stands up and disses that they will never gonna take the shard. Upon being relentless, City expells a gigantic fireball and blows to Ser Vanz turning his armored suit melts as the fireball scorching him down while being thrown. Civic approaches as he sees Ser Vanz having fatal damages. He grabs the shard first before the execution. "''Enough? I supposed to trust you before but now, it just an imagination." ''City says to wounded Ser Vanz. A sudden shout of Vios heard nearby telling to stop City. He approaches Ser Vanz to check his condition while preventing City to end Ser Vanz life just because of the shard. Civic thinks that Vios betrays them as he protecting the one who killed Mobilio. City forgave Vios with his actions but once he protects him or the others who are against them, He will show no mercy to him even though they are best friends. Vios demands to leave the rest to him and he will go after them after. City & Civic leaves and returns back to their base as they let Vios do what he wants. Ser Vanz starts to faint and his eyes are starting to fade. Vios panics as he wonders that if the CTC knows about this so he decided to surrender the last ability that he had and supposed to make it when City was nearly scalded to death which is the resurrection. ''"This is the only thing I can do." Vios talking to himself while having a resurrection to Ser Vanz. In the end, Ser Vanz wakes up and realizes the damage taken has no effect until someone shows up in the distance and staring at him revealing Ertiga while closely approaching at him. Deaths (None)